Taylor joins Family Guy
by tomxdougluver14
Summary: I created my own character Taylor. NO FLAMER! Red hair, blue eye... 21 year old...that it.
1. Taylor joins Family Guy

**Taylor's POV**

At the Clam's, I decided to drink a little, until I saw Joe, without Peter nor Quagmire. Cleveland was at his hometown. I went to sit with him.

"Hey, Joe."

"How you know my name?"

"I saw you in Family Guy. It pretty funny."

"Yeah, thanks."

My heart was racing so much that I'm too thrilled to tell him so many things I wanted to tell him.  
"I'm Taylor, and you got a pranks call and he still didn't tell you who he is, right?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was Peter."

Joe's jaw dropped. He should've known!

"OH MY GOD! THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Joe hit his side hands on the table.

"Whoa, chill, Joe, you startled me."

"I'm going to his house and arrest him!"

Joe rushed to Peter's house as fast as he could. He then arrived at the Griffin's, along with me. The family jumped up from the couch and saw Joe in his police suit.

"Peter Griffin, you are under arrest!"

"Whoa, what the hell is going on?" Brian the dog asked as Joe handcuffed Peter.

"Peter prank called me a million times saying mean stuff!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Taylor told me you prank called me million times at the Clam's last night!"

"Ugh, Joe, you couldn't be seriou!" Lois said.

"Oh, yeah? I got the proof." Joe took out the proof and records Peter's voicemail from the little electronic box and everyone listens to it.

"Hey, stupid wheelie! I heard you got a day off! Your wife need to do work, you lazy ass!" The insults played from the little box.

"Thanks, Taylor." Joe said nicely to me.

"Taylor, what the hell?!" Peter gasped to me.

"Joe, don't send him away!" Lois cried out.

"I have to, because it the crime! Peter, you're sentenced to the Quahog Men's Prison!"

"No!" Chris screamed.

Joe took him away, leaving me in the house, with Lois looking all pissed.

"You bitch!" Lois tried to get to me but Brian got her.

"Taylor, why are you doing this to me?!" Chis said, crying.

"I have to. Joe said he loved arresting people. I'm doing it for him." I explained.

"Yeah, Taylor, you're really nice to him." Meg said.

"Shut up, Meg." I said. Meg felt disappointed because she always a black sheep of the family.

"Taylor, why don't you sleep here at our house? You can join the family if you needs to."

"Nah, I gotta get to my place."

"Please?" Brian asked stupidly.

I sighed. "All right, but just one night, dog."

"Ah, come on. I'm Brian."

"Taylor."

Brian and I shooks hand.

"Don't be such a dick, Bri." Stewie said to Brian. "Hey, Taylor, you sure look pretty today."

"Uh, thanks, lil' Stewie."

Stewie exclaimed in excitement, to Brian, "Eeee, she knows my name! Hey, meet my teddy bear, Rupert."

Stewie takes out his orange teddy bear Rupert. I shooked his tiny hand.

"Hi, Taylor." Stewie imitates Rupert's greeting to me.

"Hey, Rupert."

Stewie let out a yawn, as Lois tries to pick him up.

"No way, bitch. Let Taylor pick me up." Stewie said, insulting his mother. I took Stewie upstairs to his room. Lois felt inside of her that she was jealous of me. Stewie liked me a whole lot better than Lois. As I was bringing up Stewie, I decided to take a tour of this upstairs home. First was to Peter and Lois's bedroom.

"That my bitchin' parents' room."

"Oh, wow. Look nice."

Then, I went up to Meg's room.

"Ugh, that Meg's room. Full with disgusting parts. Do you know what happen when you sleep here by accident?" Stewie said with his disgusted face.

"I might puke for hours and take advantage of her." I replied. Then, they went to the bathroom next.  
"That the bathroom, you know." Stewie said.

Then, they went to Chris's room.

"That's Chris's room. When I grow up, I'm gonna party my ass off here with you." Stewie said.

Then, the last of it they went, is Stewie's room.

"Oh, look, my room." Stewie pointed out his room.

"Aww, that so preciou." I'm going to sleep here, little buddy. Stewie laughed excitely. "You know, you got to be nice to your parents." I said politely.

"Yeah, that bitch [Lois] is gonna be fine." Stewie said. I put him in his crib, put his blue blanket on him and placed his pacifier in his mouth gently and give him a couple of pats on his head and walked out of his room.

Stewie took out his pacifier and called her. "Hey, Taylor, I need to hear a bedtime story."  
"Wow, Stew, you're so needy."

I came back in and closed Stewie's door and sat down to tell him a story. "So, what story do you want to hear?"

"Anything that matters. Even though it boring, I must like it."

"Okay."

I began telling him a story about murder.

"Okay, I got it, I got it. When Stewie was 12 year old, he bought a machine gun to kill his family. Then he bought a grenade for..."

I was a bit interrupted when he already fall asleep. He's really into that stuff. I lied down and went to sleep.


	2. Breakfast with the Griffin

**Taylor's POV**

I'm sorry i didnt updated, it been so long! I was too busy with other stories. So whattya waiting for! READ!

* * *

The next morning, Lois called out to the kids that breakfast is ready. Waffle, bacons, pancakes and biscuit could never sent them away.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!"

Chris, Meg Brian, and Taylor carrying Stewie on the way came here, sat down and they got their silverware ready.

"Taylor, you wants coffee?" Brian asked me.

"Brian!" Lois exclaimed as she was placing the food on every place.

"I'm just asking the new girl if she wants some-"

"I would love some coffee..." I said.

Brian gaves her a cup of coffee. I drank as I started to eat my food. Lois look at me in anger, thinking she wanted to kicked me out of the house. She then calmed her anger. She sighed.

"I'm sure Peter would love this." Lois said sadly with her eyebrows lowered a little bit.

I looks at her, then looks back to my food, ignoring her talks. I started to dislike Lois a little.

"Okay, kids, I'm gonna head off to work after breakfast. I'm putting Brian and Taylor in charges. Don't misbehave." Lois announced.

"Hey, Lois, where do you work?" I asked her.

"At the Strippers' Club." Lois replied.

I was surprised by where she work. I worked as a stripper!

"And this bitch is not good for stripping." Lois said quietly.

"What was that?" I asked, changing my tone.

"Nothing." Lois lied innocently.

"I heard you say something about me. You said I'm not a good stripper."

Brian sigh and put his hand on his face. "Lois, can I talk to you in private?"

Lois followed Brian to the living room.

"Look, why did you have to be so mean to Taylor? I mean, she did everything for us. Like she put Stewie to bed, she tell Joe how awesome and cool he was. Things are gonna get worse if you are being such a bitch to her. I'm going to be protective of her no matter what."

As Brian and Lois came back in, Taylor looks at Brian and ruffle his head. Brian smile and as she get her hand off, she finishes eating breakfast. She then pick up every plates from every single one.

"I do those!" Lois yelled.

"Lois!" Brian clenched his teeth.

Lois sigh and say, "Ugh, thank you very much!"

Chris smiled at Taylor. "Wow, Taylor. Hey, you should go to my school."

"Aw, I really wish but I'm 21. Sorry."

Stewie raise his arm to me and squealed, "I can build you something! I can build you something! I can build you something!"

"Okay, baby Football, calm down, be patient." I calmly put my palm in front of Stewie.

"Eeee, she calls me baby Football._ [whispering]_ I like her so much better than Lois."

I went to the living room, and went upstairs to get ready for my job. Brian followed me, even though I let him.

"So, where do you work?" Brian asked me.

"Do you wanna know?" I asked nicely.

Brian smiled, narrowing his eyes. "Ah, come on. You're the great woman. I like you so much."

I took out my clothes from her suitcase bag: my bloody red leather tank top, my shirt black leather sirt, my panthose, and and my long black leather boot. Brian eyes widen, jaws dropped. "You're a prostitute?!"

"Yeah, why?"

Brian just paused for a moment, staring at my boobs. "Nothing. You work in a fabulous place Peter goes with his friends. But I gotta warn you, Quagmire, who live next door, can be totally chick-crazy."

"Aw, Brian, you are so cute!" I ruffles Brian's head. I kissed his head. Brian blushed reddening.

"Aww.. wanna go for a ride?" I asked.

"YES! I love car rides! Lois takes me out for a ride when I'm having a tough times. But receiving a questioning for car rides from you is the most exciting time in my whole life." Brian exclaimed excitedly.

I went to the bathroom to change. Few minutes later, I came out with my sexy outfits with my regular clothes in my arm. I put my hand on the door frame.

"Whattya think?" I said playfully.

"Ahhh, I'm going with you..." Brian drooled sedutively.

"Let's go, then." I said as I put on my large dark blue coat and went downstair and started Brian's grey car and left to work.


	3. Im so sorry

Hey, guys.

I know itve been weeks since i updated the last one. I felt like a worst writer ever. But i found one fav and it brighten my mood a bit. Right now, Im working on the chapter 3 and i think itll be realease on the end of the year. Dont whine it only 3 more months left. By the way, I now i'm taking long with the chapter because i was busy with school, reading other fanfics and my uncle keep taking my laptop away. My family kept calling me to eat, or to talk to me which _REALLY_ annoyed me which is why i didnt have time to be in here for so long. So, um... to my opinion, I actually didnt like my writing, but i dont blame ya, cuz i found out i have 200s views on my story and so... I hope i will finish with the 3rd one soon cuz if i dont, i really need help with ideas, so i be greatly appreciate if you help me add more ideas. I kinda dont lie angsty story (not to be rude). So, PM if you have ideas for me. So see ya later, I love you all!

Just so you know, whoever love the story about 21 jumpstreet with tom hanson and doug penhall as boyfriends should add me cuz i love talking about hanhall! _(i know they dont belong in this category, just telling ya; i should write that in my profile)_


	4. Thank you so much!

Thank you so much!

I been recieving email and I foud that 3 people faved my story of Family Guy. I know some of he part were awkward to me but I was squealing with excitement when you faved it. I still not finish with the chapter 3 because Im super busy at school and I will get back to the story whenever I had the chance. I love you all reader. I know that when u recieved email for new chapter, u might be frustrasted that there still not coming, but I will when i had the chance to, I reading!

Love, Taylor


End file.
